La rutina del espejo
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Simplemente la rutina...


_Por si no les aparece la cancion se llama Daddy Issues de The Neighbourhood, simplemente me encanta._

La rutina del espejo.

La rutina de bañarnos juntos y secarnos el pelo justo en frente del espejo. Simple.

La rutina de besarnos,tocarnos, amarnos en lo profundo de una bañera y decirnos todo tipo de cosas frente al espejo, el día, la vida, la amistad, los problemas que son pequeños cuando estoy a tu lado.

—¿En qué estás pensando Bokuto?-preguntas aunque lo sabes o lo intuyes.

—Ahhh Akaashi soy feliz de que estés a mi lado de nuevo—Suspire—Solo tenía miedo de que no regresaras a mi. a mi lado de nuevo, tenía miedo de no poderme parar aquí a tu lado de nuevo, de no volver a secar tu hermoso cabello, de no volver a ver tus hermosos irises grises de estar privado de ti... solo tenía miedo.

—Bokuto no tienes que preocuparte ahora estoy aquí a tu lado. Admito que yo también tenía miedo; Pensé que no volvería a estar aquí a tu lado de esta manera, que no sería tocado por tus manos nuevamente, pensé que no volvería a ver tus ojos color oro y eso francamente me aterrorizaba pero estoy aquí a tu lado, lo estoy y eso me hace feliz Koutaro.— Finalizaste con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando tus labios.

—Keiji! Te amo tanto, no vuelvas a asustarme de nuevo. no de esa manera por favor.—Beso tu cuello.  
 _Te tomo como una droga... Te saboreo en mi lengua._

Akaashi volvía de ir de compras para la cena, el volvía lo hacía pero justo cuando iba en una esquina un señor ebrio al volante perdió el control y choco justo en la esquina en la que estaba Akaashi, por fortuna no hubo daños graves hacia su persona solo unos cuantos raspones y un golpe en la cabeza por lo que tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por unos días.

Días que parecían eternos.

Cuando llamaron y me dijeron lo que le había pasado entre en shock y luego corrí, corrí tan rápido que inclusive pensé que no había corrido así en algún partido, el corazón se me saldría en algún punto o mis pulmones lo aplastarían, la sensación de perder mi mundo me corroía como un veneno, cuando llegue y vi a Akaashi postrado en aquella cama, con esa venda en su cabeza no pude evitar llorar, todo fue un caos dentro de mi, pero al saber que él estaba bien, al saber que él estaba vivo la vida regreso a mi, lenta y pausadamente.

La rutina del espejo...  
Esa noche nuestra rutina no se pudo completar.

—Bokuto, ¿En que estas pensando?—Preguntas nuevamente, sereno mientras secaba tu hermoso cabello azabache.

 _—Estoy pensando en lo que sea que tú estés pensando._

Reíste, tranquilo y armonioso, el mundo parecía estar en su lugar.

—Piensas en ¿que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo por tener a tan gran persona a tu lado?— Sutil sarcasmo.

—Akaashi! Pienso eso y más!—Deje de secarle el cabello para abrazar su espalda, aquella espalda que cabía perfectamente en mis brazos, aquella espalda pálida y hermosa, aquella que era mía, aquella que tenía mis marcas, aquella que era tan perfecta con aquellos lunares adornando y trasando un camino en ella.

La rutina del espejo, tranquila rutina que pasa desapercibida como un hilo transparente que esta ahí, pero no puedes ver.

—¿Fuiste al hospital hoy?—Pregunto al observarte más tranquilo de lo normal

—Si Bokuto, fui por un chequeo para ver que estuviera bien y no hubiera problema alguno relacionado al accidente, aunque ellos habían dicho que no había problema—Dices pero puedo sentir que me escondes algo.

—Hey Bukuto—Dices mi nombre con aquella voz tan calmada y perfecta pero que ahora me causa un dolor, tal vez porque se que me escondes algo y no me lo dirás aunque insista, porque así eres tu.

—Dime—trato de sonar normal, mientras te unto crema en la espalda.

 _—Dime algo que no olvide... Pero que debas volver a decirme_

—Te amo Keiji, siempre te amare no importa el tiempo, no importa la muerte, no importa que tenga que volver a nacer y encontrarte de nuevo, no importa que el amor se acabe porque cuando pase, solo tengo que volver a verte, solo tengo que volver a ver tus ojos y saber que me enamorare de ti nuevamente, porque es tan natural y es lo mas sincero que tengo para ti.

Te sonrojas, lo haces tan sutilmente.

—Gracias Bokuto—Sonríes, sonríes con esos labios tan rosas, con esos labios gentiles que dicen amarme y calman mi miedo, la cólera, con los que besas las heridas y las cicatrices que hay en mi. Con esos labios que susurran mi nombre, con los que besas a alguien tan ruidoso y molesto como yo.

Llego hoy a casa a nuestras casa, tuya y mía, te encuentro llorando; tu eres una persona fuerte Akaashi. Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

Silenciosamente me acerco a ti, me siento alrededor de ti te abrazo sin con ello puedo abrazar y cargar tu tristeza fuera de ti, para mostrarte que no estás solo, que estoy a tu lado.

—Akaashi, ¿Por qué lloras? —Susurro en tu oído y aferras tus manos a mí.

—Tuve una pelea con mi padre — Susurras mientras entrelazas tus manos con las mías.

Siempre tuviste problemas con tu padre, desde que tu madre murió no supiste como manejar la situación con tu padre, ni el contigo, aquel hombre que a pesar de ser tu padre no lo parecía, pero lo seguías considerando tu padre, porque nadie elije a la familia.

Lloras en mi brazos, te aferras a mi como yo lo hago, me parte el corazón verte así, tan roto y lastimado, te beso, te abrazo y susurro palabras de apoyo, palabras dulces.

Te llevo al baño, preparo la tina con agua tibia como te gusta, ni fría ni caliente, termino medio, te hundo en ella, que el agua se lleve las penas y te relaje, tallo tu cuerpo, tu suave cabello, tus brazos contorneados, tu hermosa espalda, tus músculos dejan de tensarse.

Nos encontramos de nuevo frente a este espejo que ha visto nuestro primer día juntos hasta hoy, me cuentas que peleaste con tu padre por dinero, por su alcoholismo porque no supo cuidar a tu madre, porque no supo ser un buen padre. Por que se echaron en cara todo, se gritaron hasta quedarse afónicos, hasta lanzar las cosas en ultima instancia.

 _Adelante, llora pequeño niño._  
 _Sé cuánto te importa_  
 _Sé que tienes problemas paternales_

Y lo haces, lloras enfrente del espejo mientras te vuelvo a abrazar y a susurrar que todo está bien.

Hoy he venido al entrenamiento, llueve como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos, como si el cielo estuviera triste, llueve como ayer llovía en tus ojos.

 _Trate de escribir tu nombre en la lluvia._ Para que así a pesar del agua ella pudiera llevarte mis sentimientos y decirte que todo estaría bien.

La silenciosa rutina.

Mientras estamos sentados frente al espejo, luces tan cansado y triste. Pero ¿sigues triste por lo de ayer? si fuera por mi te escondería en una caja donde nada ni nadie pudiera hacerte daño.

 _Si fueras mi pequeño niño,_ me llevaría el dolor lejos de ti, lejos para que nunca más pudieses sentir miedo, soledad, tristeza, Tan solo lo arrancaría de ti. Y entonces.  
 _Correría lejos y me escondería contigo_. Para contarnos secretos y decirnos cuanto nos amamos.

—Te amo Keiji—Susurro mientras te cargo para dirigirnos a la cama y dormir juntos.

—Yo también te amo, Koutaro—Susurras de la misma manera en mi oído para después darme un beso en la mejilla.

Es de madrugada y me levanto de una pesadilla, una en donde tu no estas a mi lado, una donde todo es gris y no hay sol ni mas vida donde el mundo no tiene sentido.

—Bokuto ¿Estas bien?—Dices mientras me abrazas para calmarme.

—Yo.. yo—trato de pescar las palabras— soñé que no estabas a mi lado, soñé que el mundo sin ti no era un mundo, Akaashi nunca... promete que nunca me dejaras!—Hablo seriamente como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

—Estaré a tu lado Koutaro, siempre estaré a tu lado nunca lo olvides—Susurras mientras acaricias mi cabeza, me diriges a tu pecho, el sonido calmo de tu corazón me hace sentir calma e inevitablemente ante esa seguridad caí rendido.

—Lo siento Koutaro—fue lo último que escuche.

Hoy te has desmayado mientras hacías el quehacer, tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de que mi sueño se hiciese realidad, miedo de un mundo sin ti.

—Bokuto, solo fue un desmayo, es por el calor—Dices tratando de hacerme sentir bien y no preocuparme

—Pero Akaashi, por lo menos... por lo menos promete que iras al doctor—Digo mientras me aferro a ti, mientras me aferro a tenerte para siempre a mi lado

—Lo prometo Bokuto, lo prometo—hablas con tu voz tan cálida y tranquila que me hace pensar que todo estará bien.

Aunque el sentimiento de que algo va mal se va instalando poco a poco en mi pecho, como si se estuviera mudando y entrara a su casa en puertas abiertas.

Esta vez nos estamos besando como si fuésemos alguna droga; como si nuestros labios fueran droga que ambos necesitáramos desesperadamente correr por nuestro organismo, una necesidad, algo puro pero que a veces pasa a ser lujurioso. Una extraña combinación.

Mentiste...

Joder Akaashi, me mentiste, a mi, a quien te amaba con ahincó.

Dijiste que irías al doctor, dijiste que estabas bien, dijiste que solo había sido un simple desmayo por el siempre calor. Eso dijiste...

Ahora estoy parado junto a esta cama de hospital, el color blanco se cuela por las paredes, el olor a desinfectante penetra mis fosas nasales, donde el miedo se escabulle por mis poros, donde tu cuerpo descansa, donde parece que duermes tan pacíficamente pero no es así, descansas para no despertar.

Mis piernas tiemblan, si doy un paso más colapsare, las sienes me laten con fuerza, el corazón va demasiado rápido que golpea mis costillas tan fuerte, tan duro que podría detenerse en cualquier momento, el miedo se ha apoderado de mi al igual que el sentimiento de impotencia, mis ojos te observan, pero de ellos no salen lágrimas, al igual que con mi boca las palabras se detienen justo antes de salir provocándome un nudo en la garganta.

Dijiste que estarías por siempre a mi lado. Mentiras que fueron dulces ahora son agridulces.

Escucho en un principio al doctor decir que por el golpe que sufriste en el accidente tuviste una encefalopatía traumática crónica pero. ¿Qué demonios es eso? y no me lo pregunto, deje de pensar y preguntarme cualquier cosa que no se seas tu, de rememorar cada cosa que estuvo mal y no hice caso al pensar que serias sincero conmigo.

No lo se...

Parece que se da cuenta que no se de lo que habla, me dice que salga y te deja ahí, no puedo hacer nada mas que ser arrastrado como una ola por la corriente que es el doctor y me dice que el daño de un nervio desencadeno la degeneración de otros y así dio lugar a tu muerte.

El dijo que tu lo sabias.

Y realmente solo puedo maldecir, maldecir a aquel señor por viajar ebrio, maldecir el momento en que te viste envuelto en ese incidente, el momento en que me mentiste, donde decidiste ocultarme tu muerte y dejarme varado.

Ha pasado más de un año desde tu partida.

 _Sigo intentando dejarte ir._ Lo intento.

 _Estoy muriendo por decirte, como estoy siguiendo adelante._ Pero no se si lo estoy haciendo bien o si es correcto.

No llore cuando te fuiste en un principio... Pero ahora que estás muerto.

Duele. Akaashi, duele como el infierno, como si me atravesaran un trillar de agujas al rojo vivo y tuvieran veneno que destruye cada célula a su paso dejándome agónico.

 _¿A dónde has ido?_ Porque no me llevaste contigo. ¿Porque solo decidiste dejarme aquí?

 _No estoy completamente aquí.._

No en este mundo, donde no estás tú, no en este mundo donde despierto y no estas a mi lado, no en este mundo donde tu calidez ya no existe, no en este mundo que ya no es mundo sin ti, donde el mundo perdió su color, donde perdió su sonido, donde tus ojos ya no me reflejan, donde mis ojos ya no te reflejan, donde no dices mi nombre con tu voz tranquila y amable, todo se ha vuelto como una ciudad vacía.

 _La mitad de mi ha desaparecido._

Y recuerdo la rutina del espejo.  
La rutina de bañarnos juntos y secarnos el pelo justo en frente del espejo.  
La rutina de besarnos, amarnos, tocarnos y decirnos todo tipo de cosas frente al espejo  
Simplemente la rutina... Esa rutina que desapareció, donde tú no estás. Mas nunca mas.

Donde no puedo tocar tu piel tan suave.  
Donde no puedo oler tu piel aquella que solía oler a te verde.  
Donde no puedo tocar tu cabello sedoso y negro como la noche.  
Donde no puedo observar tus facciones tranquilas y hermosas sonreírme y decir mi nombre.  
Donde nuestros ojos no se encuentran a través del espejo y no lo harán.  
Donde no podremos besarnos de nuevo.

 _Adoraba que tuviera problemas paternales, yo también los tengo._


End file.
